La Vida Comienza
by MakaTargaryen
Summary: Como se desarrolla la vida de Bella con Edward y Reneesme después de la batalla con los vulturis.


**Capitulo 1: mi vida hasta ahora...**

**Mi nombre es Bella Cullen Swan, hace unos meses me case con Edward Cullen, mi amado esposo vampiro como ya saben. Hemos enfrentado todo tipo de peligros en lo que va de nuestro noviazgo y nuestro matrimonio.**

**Cada día que pasa recuerdo el acelerado y rápido embarazo que tuve para tener a mi pequeña Reneesme, todos esos mareos, nauseas, vómitos, cansancio, lloros, hambre que no podía saciar, esos moretones provocados por ella, las costillas rotas, mi columna, todo... pero a pesar de cada una de las cosas vividas me siento orgullosa de haber decidido seguir con el embarazo para que ella naciera sana y pudiera estar con nosotros hoy en día.**

**Recuerdo aun como si hubiese sido ayer cuando llegue a isla Esme para nuestra luna de miel, fue algo maravilloso el simple hecho de poder tener un tiempo para nosotros solos lejos de oídos chismosos y de "hermanos" que molesten respecto a las actividades realizadas o que tu hermana te solicite para ir a una tortuosa tarde de compras.**

**Fueron maravillosas cada una de las noches haciendo el amor con mi marido a pesar de que después de la primera noche quedara con marcas que a él le causaron terror y no quería volver a tocarme de nuevo.**

**Esa madrugada en la que desperté por el calor sofocante de Brasil y no estar con mi marido por que había ido de caza al continente, en la cual cocine pollo y creí haberme intoxicado con el, pero resulto ser que estaba embarazada, el hecho de haber llamado a Rosalie para que me ayudase en ese momento porque sabía que ella me ayudaría a cuidar de mi bebe mientras el no nacía y que su padre quería matar.**

**La llegada a Forks después de un viaje tedioso donde me pase todo el viaje en lancha vomitando, en el avión donde las azafatas me veían con asco menos una que fue amable en todo sentido ayudándome a controlar el mareo y las nauseas.**

**Por suerte ese viaje fue sin pasajeros ya que mi sobreprotector marido reservo un vuelo solo para nosotros, no podría imaginar como hubiese sido si los pasajeros hubiesen estado ahí con nosotros y yo con nauseas a cada minuto.**

**Cuando llegamos a Forks Rosalie me acogió tal como yo esperaba, nos fuimos en el auto con Carlisle y Esme, deje un desastre en el asiento trasero a causa de una nausea que no vi venir.**

**Me dio una vergüenza enorme por embardunar el auto de mi suegro pero era algo inevitable, al llegar a casa no pude beber nada, ni siquiera comer algo por que todo huía de mí. Mi padre fue informado de que estaba gravemente enferma por lo que no era conveniente que me visitara, Jacob se acercó a la casa y comprobó que estaba embarazada, la manada se puso en su contra y la nuestra, por lo que el conformo su propia manada para poder proteger a mi bebe y a mí.**

**Los días pasaban y cada vez era más famélico mi estado, así que comencé a beber sangre gracias a la analogía de Jacob de que mi bebe tenía más de Edward que de mí, por lo que yo, Isabella Swan de Cullen quien le da asco la sangre y le pone mal el solo hecho de oler el hierro salino de la sangre, estaba cometiendo un acto totalmente vampírico incluso antes de convertirme en uno.**

**Todo al parecer mejoro, comencé a pensar en nombres para mi bebe ya que no conocía el sexo por que el ultrasonido no funcionaba en mi para mi desgracia, tenía claro que sería Edward Jacob Cullen si era un niño, para niña aún tenía duda pero quería que fuera algo especial, como no conocería a sus abuelos maternos decidí que sería algo único y hermoso llamarla Reneesme por mi madre y la madre de Edward a pesar que la madre biológica de Edward es Elizabeth Masen, escogí a Esme, y Charlie sería por la unión de Carlisle con Charlie.**

**Llego el momento y todo lo que escuche fue un ¡noo!, la placenta se ha desprendido...**

**Por lo que al escuchar eso supe que mi bebe estaba sufriendo, así que con todas mis fuerzas grite ¡sácalo, ahora!, Rosalie hizo la incisión mientras que Jacob me mantenía incorporada porque estaba vomitando sangre que había bebido anteriormente, Rosalie fue sacada de la pieza por Alice y Edward ya que se había descontrolado.**

**Después de un rato que se sintió como horas, nació mi hermosa Reneesme.**

**Eres tan hermosa, fue lo que le dije antes de que me mordiera y me la quitaran, todo se volvió negro, no veía ni escuchaba nada, pero después de un rato todo lo que sentí fue un fuego inmenso que cubría todo mi ser, quería gritar y llorar que me mataran pero no podía, debía de ser fuerte por Charlie, Edward, Jacob y mi bebe, mi Reneesme.**

**Después de tres días desperté y comencé mi vida como vampiro. Todo era genial en lo que respectaba a mi ser, bueno casi mate a mi mejor amigo por imprimarse de mi hija pero bueno son cosas de lobos que no entiendo del todo, mi padre conoció a Reneesme por causa de Jacob que le mostro prácticamente lo que era.**

**Estábamos amenazados de muerte por mi hija que aparentaba tener unos dos años cuando recién tenia 6 meses, todo gracias a Irina.**

**Nos reunimos con testigos amigos de Carlisle para poder defender mi hija, por suerte todo salió como lo planeamos gracias a Nahuel el hibrido y Huilen quienes eran de América del sur, quienes fueron los testigos principales para poder acabar con la pelea que los Vulturis querían generar aquí en Forks.**

**Mi pequeña por suerte ya no tiene pesadillas ya que en la noche despertaba llorando y a veces nos encontrábamos en situaciones no aptas para menores por lo que corríamos a vestirnos antes de que ella apareciera por nuestra pieza.**

**Por las mañanas le gustaba tomar su desayuno que muy pocas veces era sangre ya que prefería comer en algunas ocasiones, ella entendía bien que a los humanos como Charlie o Sue no debía de morderlos ni mostrarle las cosas como las hace con nosotros porque se podrían alterar por la forma que tiene de comunicarse con las personas.**

**Todo seguía un ritmo más o menos normal respecto al crecimiento de Nessie como Jacob la llamaba pero prefería que le dijera Reneesme porque ese es su nombre.**

**Por suerte puedo atesorar cada uno de los pequeños y grandes cambios de mi pequeña en mi mente, adoro cada uno de sus momentos con sus tías, con sus tíos especialmente cuando Emmett se comporta más crio que la propia Reneesme.**

**Jasper siempre tan atento, se dedica a enseñarle cosas de historia, de la vida, las emociones, de que hay a su alrededor cuando salen a caminar por el bosque que rodea la casa, Esme cuando le enseña pintura, modales junto con Rosalie, literatura junto conmigo, clases de Moda, postura y como caminar con Alice.**

**Mi amado le enseña idiomas junto con Carlisle, pero ella prefiere tocar el piano junto con su padre.**

**Todas las noches leemos un poema diferente o libro porque los libros para niños le aburren de forma sorprendente; luego de que Reneesme se ha dormido siempre tenemos tiempo para nosotros con Edward, todo es perfecto pero una noche... **


End file.
